Ivan Sokolov
|caption1 ="..........time to get serious." |username = Captain Maxwell Setzu SHYV#2355|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Arsus, the Ursa Hero.|age = 16|birthday = April 14|gender = Male|height = 6'1"|weight = 199 Ibs.|blood_type = O Negative|ethinicity = Saint Petersburg, Russia|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = U.A.|school_year = First|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Were-Bear|description = Tier 1}}Remember to copy the template from the source editor to be able to have a perfect looking template on your page like the one you see here. CLICK THE BUTTON THAT SAYS VIEW SOURCE! And remember to copy it into the source editor of the page first, before attempting to edit. Appearance General Appearance Ivan has both hair and eyes Brown. He wears average type of clothing. Nothing too special. Costumed Appearance He wear's militaristic pants, and special foot wear so that he was able to transform. Other than a muscular human body, his a head, arms, and legs are bear like. Personality Ivan's mostly quiet and calm. He's not shy, but he tries not to bother others. He enjoy's to be with the public and he prefers not to be in a spotlight. He also enjoys talking about quirks and ideas of combo's he and another person can do. He also enjoy's working out as he's trying to learn how to work with his quirk. He's brave and would gladly protect civilians and people he deeply cares for. Character Background Ivan seemed like average kid. He was an all A student, a great Athlete, and he was considered to be the next protege. Although he was all of those things, Ivan wanted to be something else. He wanted to be a protector, a guardian of hope, a Zashitnik. As a kid, Ivan would watch Russian and Soviet cartoons and Movies. In those films, they would show bears, not as big and scary animals, but as kind and strong creatures. One morning, Ivan woke up as a Were-Bear. At first, it was a lot for Ivan to take in. He had trouble with fully controlling his quirk and many people were afraid to even come near him. But as time passed, he slowly managed to get the hang of it and everyone in Saint Petersberg became close friends with him. As became of age he decided to become an student in U.A. and try to become a great hero. He vows to become a great hero someday and show the world the power and might of his strength. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are not inherently positive or negative and are always true of your character. They can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Pacifistic # Thirsts for Knowledge # Selfless Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Were-Form This quirk transforms Ivan's into a Half-man, Half-Animal. As he progresses with his quirk, he'll gain more forms of other animals. Quirk Cost '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive